Pokeumans: Mark's Tales
by jak3combat
Summary: I turn into a Pokemon. Great, at least I'm not the only one... There's many different people, like me, turning into what's supposed to not exist.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to an alarm sounding. I move my hand over an alarm clock and slam my hand down on it. I groan slightly and sit up to wake up fully.

"Mark get up or your going to be late for school!" my dad yelled from downstairs.

"I'm up!" I yelled back and got out of bed slowly. Yawning, I walk into the bathroom and stare at the mirror over the sink. A dark haired, fourteen year old guy with bad bed hair and red eyes stared back. I'm not talking about staying-up-all-night-and-playing-video-games red, but the pupils were _ruby_ red when I normally have either green, grey, gold, or blue pupils. _'That's weird '_ I think to myself and try to comb my hair, to no effect.

"Ugh " I mutter and put a shirt on. I step outside of the bathroom and walks downstairs. I manage not to trip on the cat and avoid my younger sister.

"I'm going dad, I'm going." I say before my father can open his mouth to speak. I grab my backpack from a chair, grab a pancake from the table, open the front door, and walk outside. _'Nice day.'_ I think and turn west. After a few blocks, I notice a white van following me. I ignore it, even as it pulls up next to me. The driver seems to stare at me for what seems to be hours before I look at her.

"Can I help you?" I ask, not wanting to show how nervous I was at the moment.  
"Yea, I need directions to this location." She said after a short pause and handed me a slip of paper. I look at the paper. _'1337 Charleston Road. That's MY house!'_ I think to myself, but don't show my surprise. I say a lit and point South, instead of East.

"Go straight for three blocks, and then turn left. After two more blocks, turn left again, and go down four houses." I tell her. She looks at me closely and I sweat a little, even though it's fifty degrees outside.

"Thanks kid." She finally says and drives off. I watch as the van turns a corner three blocks down, then sigh in relief. 'Why did she ask for my address? And who the hell WAS she?' I think to myself and start walking towards school again. After ten blocks, I get the feeling that I'm being followed again. I glance behind me and am shocked. _'It's that SAME van!'_ I keep from blurting out and break into a run. The driver speeds up and goes halfway over the curb. The van gaining on me, I turn my head around just in time to smash my face into a light post. I feel my nose break and a tooth come loose as I hit the ground, clutching my face and loosing consciousness slowly. The last thing I remember is two arms grabbing me under the armpits, dragging me into the van, and someone who looks JUST like me take my backpack from me and put it on.

I wake up not knowing where I was. I feel my face and find it caked in dried blood and touch my broken nose. I wince in mild pain and look around. 'Where am I?' I think to myself and sit up. Suddenly, the doors start to glow a dull orange. My eyes widen and I crawl back as best as I can, and a clawed fist erupts from the middle of the orange part. Shaking, I shrink back into a corner as the van door gets ripped off by something. It looks like a 7 foot tall red chicken with clawed arms and white feathered spike like things coming out of the back of it's head. 'NO WAY! A BLAZIKEN?' I think and go wide eyed.

"Come with me kid." It said in a gentle female voice. I slowly nod and go over to her. She gently grabs my arm, says, "hold on." and gives me like three seconds to grab onto her arm before she jumps out of the van. We land on the road and I tumble off and away from her, right into a bed of thorns and a nest of fire ants. Keeping from screaming in pain, I scramble out of the thorns and ant bed, then hurriedly brush what fire ants I can off, feeling one in my nose, ear, and three where it can be VERY painful to get hit in. I look at the Blaziken and she tries to hide a giggle, but I notice it anyway.

"Find something funny?" I ask. She nods and picks an ant off of my upper lip.

"Come on, I need to take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"You'll see." She ends the conversation and starts walking. I sigh and follow her, my head hurting, but probably because of the freaking ant in my ear. After about an hour of walking, we arrive in a clearing. "We're here." She says, breaking the silence.

"But **WHERE** is here? It's just a bunch of trees and a few cement pipes." I respond.

"Ah, but that's just a trick, watch." She replies and steps into one of the bigger pipes, and disappears from view. "Follow me," her voice comes from somewhere inside the pipe. I suddenly feel extremely dizzy and hold my head. "What's wrong?" She asks, nervous.

"I don't feel good " I groan and sink to my knees, red cornering my vision and everything going dark. The last thing I see before I black out is her rushing towards me and then I feel myself eat grass. (No I don't mean that I literally ATE grass, I wrote it like that to mean I face planted into the grass and that was the last thing I felt before blacking out.)

I groan and open my eyes, which still have a little red in the corners for some reason. "Ugh I had a really weird dream last night ." I mumble, waiting for my alarm clock to go off. After waiting a few minutes, I sit up, still expecting the alarm to go off any second or my parents to yell at me to get up. Still nothing, so I look to my right, and stare wide eyed. There's a Raichu with bandages wrapped around it's head lying in a bed next to me. It groans and wakes up, then looks at me.

"Hello there, you new here?" It asks, with a male voice.

"Uhhh .yea, I guess." I reply slowly.

"I guess you just woke up?" He asks.

"A few minutes ago, yea, where am I?"

"You're in a Pokeumans base, one of many." He replies.

"Pokeumans?" I ask, confused.

"You like Pokemon right?" I nod. "That's a way of finding Pokeumans, if you're a Pokeuman, sooner or later you're gonna start turning into a Pokemon, which I can tell that you're at least halfway there already."

"What ?" I say and look down at myself, shocked by what I see. About half of my body is turning into a Gallade , but not just a normal one, a shiny Gallade. And half of my body, from head to toes, is already transformed, like I was sliced in half from the middle and glued to half of a S. Gallade's body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before you read this, I just want to say that I don't own Pokemon or Pokeumans. Pokemon, as you know, belongs to Nintendo. Pokeumans is the brainchild of a friend of mine. He said it was ok for me to publish this on good ol' FF and dA.**

"No way!" I say, stunned.

"You're turning into a Gallade, and a Shiny one too, rare for a Pokeuman." The Raichu says.

"What's your name?" I ask, changing the topic.  
"It's Paul, what's yours?" He replies.

"Mark." I say as the Blaziken who brought me here walks in.

"Good to see that you're back from the dead Mark." She says and grins a little.

"Who are you?" I ask her.

"My name is Ruby, I kinda forgot to tell you that when I rescued you." She answers.

"What time is it?"

"Three in the afternoon, Saturday." She says.

"WHAT? I WAS UNCONCIOUS FOR A WEEK?"

"Yes, you were." Ruby calmly replies. "And good thing the only people in here right now are you, me and Paul. That was a little too loud for me though."

"Sorry " I mumble and sit up.

"It's ok dude." They say as I look around. "It's not really top notch, but it's home to us right now." Ruby tells me.

"What do you mean?" I ask after a few minutes.

"It's something like a transfer base." Paul answers. I probably looked confused so he added," To transfer us to full time bases, like the closest one to this, Long Island."

"Ah, alright." I say and feel that damned ant that was in my ear before crawl out of it.

"Want me to show you to your room?" Ruby says.

"Sure." I say and get up." As I follow her, she starts saying the history of Pokeumans.

"Long ago, before the age of the humans but just after the dinosaurs went extinct, Pok mon walked the Earth. Unlike the game versions, they were the most intelligent species on the planet, even more than humans are today. They could adapt to any environment and smart enough to build advanced technologies using ordinary materials. These times were peaceful, and happy. Much later, the first humans evolved. The Pok mon were cautious around them, but realized that they were less intelligent than they were. The Pok mon had created a rock that could change them into humans. Under their human guises, most of them helped the humans gain knowledge and become more advanced. Some even started families with the humans. This went on for many years. Then humans became smarter and few millennia later and discovered the great powers of Pok mon and began to abuse them, holding them against their will and forcing them to use their abilities for the human's own selfish needs. One day, they rebelled. It was an all out war and many were injured and hurt. The Pok mon couldn't take it anymore, so they decided to leave. They destroyed any and all evidence of their existence, including their bones and fossils which thousands of Diglett and Dugtrio dug out. Then they amplified Uxie's powers and wiped the memories of all the humans of the world so that they would never remember them. Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and Celebi opened a giant portal to another dimension, and all Pok mon crossed to the other side. They did however leave a Mew behind to watch the humans to make sure they were truly forgotten. The Mew wanders the Earth to this day under many different guises."

"Nothing happened until an event that happened 100 years ago started the Pok umans. A man under the name Mr. X had accidentally discovered the hair of the Mew while on a jungle excursion. Mr. X is an expert on cloning, memory and genetic experiments. He was working on a machine that would turn the smallest particle of DNA into the respective creature it came from. Unfortunately, the machine was only a prototype, and it caused a nuclear reaction. The genetic shockwave circled the world and that's when the Pok umans began to appear. All but Mr. X and another worker were instantly vaporized, but when the smoke cleared, Mr. X had turned into a Mewtwo. With his transformation, the memories of the age of the Pok mon had awoken in his mind. He was angry at the Pok mon's decision to rebel and sought to destroy them. He began to notice that children were turning into these set creatures. You see, when the Pok mon used their technology to turn themselves human, a gene was passed down to their children. The genetic shockwave altered the gene, and now was turning their hosts into their Pok mon ancestors. He wanted to get rid of them. So, he created millions of artificial people to take these Pok umans and take them to be genetically fixed. The cloned humans started taking ordinary jobs, to see who was a Pok mon. He also invented a memory alternator, to cover up his actions. This became the Pok xtinction organization; the men who tried to kidnap you are a part of them. Fortunately, the Mew saw what had happened and was determined to revive the Pok mon population. He helped rescue the kidnapped children. Unfortunately he was unable to reverse the effects of the memory alternator, so he decided to start the Pok umans organization. The organization takes in Pok umans and trains them to fight the Pok xtinction organization."

"Many years passed, and a secret war is still being fought today. Mr. X prevents the world from discovering Pok mon. He uses the memory alternators to brainwash ordinary citizens to take Pok umans to him. The organization creates clones of the Pok umans before they transform and fill them with memories and the personalities of the Pok uman they are kidnapping to take his or her place and erase the memory of any bystanders who see. On the good side, Mew took on a human identity. You may know him as Satoshe Tajari, the creator of the Pok mon games. He created the games for two reasons. He wanted to make the world slightly aware of the existence of Pok mon, and for another reason. A sign of being a Pok uman is being a Pok mon fan, that's how we knew that you were one of us. You know a lot about Pok mon. We, the Pok umans, have thousands of secret underground bases where we take in our students and train them to stop the Pok xtinction organization and prove to the world Pok mon are alive. If you think about it, it's almost like high school." Ruby took a deep breath and said, "Well I hope that little story helps you understand everything."

The entire story was unbelievable. I couldn't believe it; I couldn't believe it at all. But yet, at the same time I believed every word. "So, they replaced me with a clone?"

"Yes, they did." She answered and stopped as a Charmeleon with a bag that had "Messenger" written across the side walked up to us and handed both of us a letter. "I'm getting transferred to a base in New Jersey."

I open my letter and it says that I'm transferring to a base in Long Island. "I'm going to Long Island ." I mutter.


	3. Chapter 3

"So how am I gonna get to Long Island?" I wonder outloud. As if on cue, an Abra teleports next to me, grabs my arm, and teleports again. Not being ready for this, I end up on my knees when we reach the destination, throwing up what little is in my stomach.

"Sorry about that, I should've warned you..." The Abra apoligizes to me as I try to regain my breath.

"It's ok, I guess." I say, spit a little and get to my feet. "So where are we?"

"Long Island's Pokeuman base. The entrance is right here.." He floats over to a rock and starts fiddling with something on the side. A few seconds later, the rock moves to the side and a tunnel appears, leading underground. "You first, I'll shut the door behind me." He tells me, so I walk down the steps into a colorful crystal hallway.

"Cool..." I gawk at the hallway until I feel him pushing at me from behind.

"I need to get you to Headmistress Asula right now. She's expecting us." He says as he ushers me down the hallways. We end up next to a set of gigantic double doors with **EVERY** Pokemon that exist in the games. He knocks on the door before pushing me through it.

Inside the crystalized office is a Milotic (Sitting?) behind her desk with a ring around her body that has robotic arms attached to it to help her file paperwork. She looks up as we come in and smiles.

"You're Mark, I presume?" I nod. "Good, I was expecting you to come soon. Do you want anything to drink?" I shake my head. "You talk much?"

"Depends." I answer. She nods thoughtfully and picks up some more papers.

"Well, since you came here from a Transfer Base, I expect you already know the history of Pokeumans?" I nod. "Good, that saves a lot of time, well, here's your schedule and room number, classes start on Monday for you, if you need help finding your room, just ask around for help. Now, I'm busy, so would you please get going? Sorry if I'm being rude." The Abra ushers me out and I close the door after me.

Looking down at the schedule, I wonder how I'm gonna fit in with the other Pokeumans.

**Schedule**

_ Name: Mark _

_Species: Gallade (S)_

_Room #: 87 _

_All Classes are canceled on Weekends _

_One Five-star Notebook and pencil are required_

_Classes Math: Mr. Duncan/ 9:00 - 9:55/ Room J308 _

_Battle Class: Mr. Farrell/ 10:00 - 10:55/ Training Room 2 _

_Gym: Mr. Larrow/ 11:00 - 11:55/ Training Room 7 _

_Lunch: 12:00 - 12:55/ Cafeteria _

_Science and Technology: Ms. Mobily/ 1:00 - 1:55/ Room J404 _

_Pokemon History: Mr. Farfeild/ 2:00 - 2:55/ Room J801_

"I'll go find my room now.." I mutter to myself and walk off in the right direction. After a while of walking, I finally step infront of Room # 87. Opening the door, I see two bunk beds, a computer with desk included, a tv, and a couch inside. I smile to myself, walk over to an empty bunk, and sit down.

"I hope I didn't..." A voice says from behind the door and I look up as the door slides open to show a bipedal Hippopotas with a brown bag saying, "Messenger" on the side starts walking in the door.


	4. Chapter 4

He stared at me for a while, appearently thinking.

"Um, hi." He said.

"Hi.." I replied quietly.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked as he went over to the desk, looking for something.

"Um, well," I said as I rubbed the back of my head. "I um, should probably introduce myself first I guess. I'm Mark, and I'm guessing you're Cameron, right?"

"That's me." He said a little absentmindedly as he looked over the top of the desk and reached to pick something off of it. He turned to me after putting a card in his bag. "Well, Mark, do you need something?" I glanced up at him with a nervous look still on my face.

"...Ms. Asula told me that...this would be my room while I'm here." His eyes widened a little.

"Well that explains the other bunk bed." He said as he looked at it. I nodded slightly. "Are you ok?" He finally asked me. I could tell he was getting worried with all of the nervous glances I was giving.

"I'm fine." Obviously not. "It's just...weird being the new guy here." He chuckled a little.

"we all know how you feel. It is weird, especially when you've changed forms."

"Don't remind me." I mumbled and looked away. He looked at me as he sat down on what I guess is his bed.

"Do you resent being a Pokeuman?" He asked, concern clearly in his voice. I looked up quickly.

"No, I'm not saying that. I actually think this is kinda cool." I said while looking at my hands. "It's just that, I don't know if I'll ever get used to this."

"Like I said Mark, you aren't the only one. I've been a bipedal Hippopotas for five months now and I'm STILL not 100% used to this form." He said.

"But," I said while clenching my fists. "What about my family...and friends? Can I really never see them again?" I asked. He sadly shook his head.

"I'm sorry Mark, you can't ever see your family again." I winced.

"...do you miss your family?" I looked up slowly as I asked. He frowned and looked away.

"Yea...Everyday, Mark. And I still miss them now." He said and suddenly spaced out for a minute. When he came to, he sighed deeply and looked back at me. I gave a slightly sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" I asked, concerned. He smiled a little.

"Heh heh, no you're fine Mark." He said while standing up. "Well anyway, you just have to get used to this because this is the way things are gonna be." He picked his bag up and started for the door.

"Hey? Where are you going?" I asked, looking up at him. He turned around.

"I have to go deliver the mail, I'm already a little behind today." He replied.

"You deliver mail?" I asked, standing up. He nodded.

"Yea, I deliver the mail daily, so I'd better go or-"

"Can I go with you?" I interrupted. He stopped and turned back again.

"Huh, why would you want that?" He asked and I rubbed the back of my head, it starting to itch a little.

"Well, I AM new here, so it might be good for me if I saw a bit more of the base." He thought for a second then sighed.

"Sure, why not?" I smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey, thanks." I said as he opened the door.

"No problem." He replied as we walked into the empty hallway and I looked around. He leafed through the contents of his bag before pulling out some mail. "Ok, let's go." He started walking down the hall and I followed him.

"Right." I simply said. As we walked towards the first room, we heard a light singing from behind Room 401. It was beautiful, and I didn't want it to stop. "Who is that?" I slowly said and Cameron smiled.

"That'd be Jenna." He said before knocking on the door and the singing stopped. Damn. A shuppet opened the door and started floating in the threshold of said door. She looked at Cameron and smiled.

"Mornin' Cameron." He smiled back.

"Hey Jenna." He said as he pulled a darkly colored magazine out of his bag. "Can you give Vincent his magazine?" Jenna nodded and took it. (I don't know how she held it and I bet Cameron didn't either.)

"Thanks Cameron, I'll be sure to.." She looked up at me, staring at me for a good minute before smiling. "Hello, who are you?"

"Who me? I'm Mark." I replied, kinda shyly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jenna." She said and giggled quietly, causing me to blush a little. Suddenly, a Gengar appeared behind her.

"You have my magazine Cameron?" He asked in a sinister sort of way. Cameron shivered.

"Yeah I do, I gave it to Jenna." the Gengar's eyes widened as he slowly took it from Jenna.

"Thanks Jenna."

"No problem Vincent." Jenna replied. "See you later Cameron, Mark." Jenna said then winked at me before floating back into the room. Vincent watched her go in then suddenly turned and glared at me.

"Lisssten pal, you better sssssstay away from my girl if you know whatsss good for you!" He yelled at me. Cameron stood inbetween me and him before I could do anything.

"Whoa easy Vincent. Mark doesn't want Jenna."

"Trust me, I don't." I said, somewhat suprised by his sudden change in behavior.

"He better not." Growled Vincent as he turned and went back into the room, slamming the door.

"Wow, what's his problem?" I was confused.

"Don't worry." Cameron sighed. "Vincent's probably in a bad mood or something. Sorry you had to go through that." He started walking again.

"Don't worry about it." I said, more relaxed now.

"Heh heh," He chuckled "Jenna really isn't even Vincent's "girl"." He said.

"Well I think she was hitting on me." I said as I looked ahead, walking.

"Yeah, I think she was." I could tell he was admitting that. "I guess girls just find Gallades handsome."

"Yeah, maybe." I said a little shyly.

"Heh heh, wish I had your luck." He chuckled. I looked down at him.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I was now interested.

"Um well.." He rubbed the back of his head. "There's this girl that I like. But...I'd doubt she'd want some weird monster as her boyfriend." He frowned a little.

"Hey, you're not a monster." I said after patting his back. "I think you're a nice guy, if it helps." He looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks Mark. You're right, I'll just try and find the courage to ask her." He said, now filled with a little extra confidence. I smiled a little as we continued walking.

After a few minutes of nothing much, I heard a sharp "Psst!"

"Huh?" Cameron turned. "Mark, did you hear something?" I looked around.

"Yea, I did." Suddenly, a voice called out, "Psst! Over here." We looked at a nearby classroom and a Slowking popped his head out, hiding something behind his back.

"Oh! Hey Mr. Mayer!" Cameron said happily.

"Shhh!" Mr. Mayer hushed Cameron. "Good morning Cameron, but please come over here quickly and QUIETLY." Cameron looked confused.

"I'll be back in a minute." He said before walking into the classroom. I leaned against the wall and thought about my home, and more importantly, my old weapons collection that I kept under my bed. About a minute later, Cameron was somewhat pushed out the door, holding a red box. I got back up and walked over to him.

"So, who was that?" I asked him, looking at the box.

"Um, that was Mr. Mayer, he's a history teacher." He responded while I looked at the box again.

"What's that for?" I asked, curiousness in my voice as I started thinking.

"It's a gift for Ms. Yepergo, the lunch lady."

"Oh!" I rubbed the back of my head. Damn itch. "That's...interesting.

"Well.." He said while putting the box in his bag. "I should probably deliver it. We continued walking. "Well...Here we are." He said when we reached a door. He knocked on the door. "Ms. Yepergo!" He called and a Miltank answered the door in a few moments.

"Good morning Cameron dear." She said, giving him a warm smile.

"Good morning Ms. Yepergo." He smiled back. She looked over his Hippopotas head and spied me.

"Oh hello." She said while extending out a hoof. "You must be a new student here." I shook the hoof.

"Yes, I am. My name's Mark." She gave a slight giggle.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mark." She said while I kinda released her hoof, she kinda released my hand(I dunno how it worked, ok?). She looked down at Cameron again. "Now what did you need dear?" She asked sweetly. Cameron pulled out the red box.

"It's from...a secret admirer." He said quietly. Her eyes grew as she took the box and opened it quickly. The smell of chocolate wafted through my nose. Knowing what was about to happen because of past experiences with my mother, I tuned her out as she proceded to have an orgasm over a peice of the stuff.

"There you go dear. Consider this a little thank you for the delivery." As she said that, I snapped back to reality and watched as Cameron decided to put his piece into his bag.

"Is everyday like this for you?" I asked after she shut the door." That made him chuckle.

"Not really, this is a first." He replied.

"Hey, do you know what time it is?" I asked. He looked up at a clock on the wall. Normal one, I personally would rather read off of a military clock. I like all things military.

"Aw man! It's time for breakfast." He said, disappointed.

"Huh? Is there something wrong with that?" I was confused yet again. Cameron sighed.

"I'm behind on my deliveries today. I guess I'm going to miss breakfast.." I looked at him and frowned.

"I'm sorry." I said, apologetically. He shock his head.

"Nah, it's ok. I'll just try to go quick." I nodded.

"Ok, well I'll see you later Cameron." I said as I walked towards the cafeteria.

"Bye Mark." Cameron replied and walked the opposite way. 


	5. Chapter 4 and a half

As I walked into the Cafeteria, I saw like 700 pokemon eating at the same time. I'm amazed at the size of the place itself. Quickly getting over my initial shock, I get in line to grab some breakfast, getting behind a Froslass to receive my food and eat. She looks at me and smiles.

"You new here? Haven't seen you around." She asks.

"Yea, I'm new here. My name's Mark, yours?"

"It's Samantha. Nice to meet you Mark." We both get our food and drink on our trays and move away from the line. I look around for a place to sit before she gently grabs me with an ice hand and somewhat drags me over to a nearly full table. Sitting at said table was the following Pokemon: an Eevee, a Houndour, a Raichu, a Buizel, and a Charmeleon. They look up at me but go back to eating when Samantha halfway forces me into a seat.

"So who's this?" The Raichu, a Female one, asks.

"This is Mark, Amanda. Before you say anything, he's new here and I'm being nice. Nothing else." She responds and somewhat gives Amanda a death glare(Which is seriously creepy, since Samantha's a ghost...) to her at 'Nothing else'. The Charmeleon gets up.

"Well, I guess I should introduce us, then. I am Adolf. (No comment given.) They are Luke, Quagmire, and Connor. And you've already met the fräuleins Samantha and Amanda." He finished. The first thing I noticed was his German accent. And I didn't find anything wrong with his name.

"So you're German, eh? What're you doing here?" I ask him. The others start shaking their heads, trying to get me to shut up. Adolf sighs and looks up from his pancakes at me.

"Who's asking?" He growls.

"Another German. Even though my mother took mein father's name, I kept Durnkinscoff as my last name." I answer and he genuinely looks suprised. "It's one of the reasons I didn't say anything about Germany's past when you told me your name." He nodded and held out a clawed hand.

"May I see your schedule? I'd like to see if you have any of the same classes as I do." I smile and hand my paper over to him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's note! If you can guess the _other_ video game reference in this chapter, I'll give you a spot in my story, if you want it ^^**

He takes it and Samantha puts a notebook and a pencil down infront of me.

"They're for your classes. And learn to take quick notes for Mr. Duncan's class. He speaks insanely fast." Samantha says after looking at my paper in Adolf's hands. "Come on, Adolf, Luke and I'll take you there, we have him too." She chirps and half drags Luke and Adolf out of their chairs. I reach over and gently pull some ice out of Luke's fur before getting up myself after grabbing my schedule and slipping it into my notebook along with my pencil.

A bell rang as we walked into Room J308. Pretty much says that I could've eaten a little more.

"Did we have to be early, Samantha?" Luke asked as he hopped onto a desk near the front and settled down. From behind the Teacher's desk, a Infernape popped up with a paperback book in hand.

"Good morning, Adolf, Samantha, and Luke! Who'd you bring with you?" He asked.

"I'm a new student. My name's Mark, and I have you for my first class, Mr. Duncan." I told him.

"May I see your schedule, Mark?" He held out a handfoot and I handed over my slip. I wasn't disturbed at all by him reading my classes with his feet, seeing as they were also hands at the same time. (I don't know how the monkey/ape Species do it, and same goes for the ape pokemon. Don't ask me!) He nodded after a few seconds. "Well, sit down anywhere you want to, most of the teachers, including me, don't care where you students sit at." I sat down next to Luke, Adolf being to my right and Samantha being to my left.

"Wait a second..." Samantha said. "Mr. Duncan, with Mark in the class, there's not enough desks for everyone." I took Samantha's word for it, seeing as she's been in his class longer than I have.

"Luke, would you mind sharing a desk with him? You know I don't really like having to go through all the paperwork to send a student to another class the most, seeing as you've been in here the longest." He asked of Luke. Luke, in reply, nodded and I sat in the chair at his desk instead. "Thank you. You know how important I find all of my students. Ms. Asula must've been too busy to notice that my first class was full at it is. By the way, Mark, you may call me Duncan, if you wish."

"Yes, sir." I said and gently poked Luke as students started filling in the desks around us. Luke nudged me with his head in responce. Not many of them said anything about me and Luke sitting in the same desk, or they didn't really care. After everyone was seated and the bell rang, signifying that the first period has begun, Duncan stood up.

"Incase you didn't notice, class, we have a new student. Would you like to introduce yourself?" He stated and looked at me. I got up and stood infront of everyone, which was a bundle of different types and Generations. The ones that stood out the most was the ghost coffin from the B&W games, Samantha, a Jolteon, and an Prinplup.

"Well, my name's Mark and I'm kinda new to this whole thing." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"You guys know the drill, do you have any questions for Mark? Remember, in all the total you can ask is three questions." Duncan told them. The Prinplup raised a fin and Duncan pointed to him.

"Mark, where are you from?" I smiled.

"I'm from Lake Placid. The only reason I'm here is because I was sent to a Transfer base that was nearby and this base was appearently the first one that was able to take me or something." I explained. The next question is from a Torchic.

"How old are you?"

"I'm Fourteen, I was gonna graduate early and was going to join up for the Military when this," I waved down my body, "happened." The last is from Samantha, who took an interest into what I just said.

"What branch, and what were you going for?"

"The Marines, and Explosive Ordinance Disposal." I said. "I love working with things that can probably put your life and several others' in your hands. Makes the adrenaline flow through you." I answered and sat back down. Duncan got back up from his desk.

"Alright, so that ends it for the Q and A for today. Now Luke, can you help Mark with todays work, if he needs it?" Luke nodded and turned around to look at me. "Today we're continuing from yesterday's subject."

"We're continuing from what we started yesterday, Advanced Algebra. Duncan's doing a certain subject every four weeks this year. Last year was mostly easy stuff because he had a lot of younger Pokemon in this class. They were switched out to his last two classes with these guys, though." Luke quietly informed me before opening my notebook and I took my pencil. "Start copying down what he says, I'll need these notes, even if you won't, if it's alright with you." I nodded and started copying and listening, while Luke read my schedule and listened.

As I finish copying down his, as Samantha was right, quick words, the bell rang. We all got up and Luke stopped me.

"Dude, we have the same exact schedule. All day. This is gonna be fun." He flashed a fang full smile at me and jumped onto my shoulder. "Kinda uncomfortable, but what the hell? You fine with this?"

"I don't give a damn, you weigh, like what, 5 pounds?" He growls.

"According to the game I'm 14.3 pounds! Feh, more like ten pounds dude. I'll give you directions to Battle Class, ok?" I nod and he points out the door, which I go. I pretty much followed his paw down several hallways and in three minutes, we stopped in front of a door that said "Training Room 2". He grinned. "This used to take me seven minutes to get here, I was always late."

"You get into trouble because of it?"

"Nope, because of my small size the Teachers took a little pity on me and gave me eight minutes to get to class."

"Ah, ok." I said then opened the door, revealing three Pokeumans already inside. One, with a whistle around his neck, were watching an Elekid and a Magby play fighting. The third, who I instantly knew was Mr. Farrell, was a Garchomp. Mr. Farrell walked over to us and smiled (Creepy as hell when a smile is on a mouthful of razor sharp teeth.) at Luke.

"Good to see you here early, Luke!" Then he looked at me. "So you're Mark, I take?" I nodded. "Good! I was hoping to get you in a little early so I can see your move set before you demonstrate to the others." I nod again.

"Psst. Mark, listen to me. Hate to tell ya, but he's also glad that you're here early so he can tell you you're gonna be with about 10 more very young Pokeumans. It was a shock to everyone else when they were told this." I laugh.

"I'm good with kids." I tell him and step out of the way of a stray Ember attack. Mr. Farrell waves me over to a kinda secluded spot with a single training dummy.

"Alright, let me see what you've got." He says and steps away. I close my eyes and try to concentrate on my moves. As I open my eyes, I somehow ended up in the rafters attached to the ceiling.

"Uhh..." I do the same thing again and end up back where I was.

"Teleport, learn to use it well and you'd be very hard to beat." I nod and next, my arms extend their blades and glow green, before I slash at the dummy and I create a Leaf Blade attack.

"Leaf Blade, good against Ground, Water, and Rock opponents. Next." My blades stay out but glow a dark purplish, and I use a Night Slash attack.

"Good, use a Dark Slash against another Pyschic or a Ghost opponent. If you have one more move, see if you can try it." I nod for a third time and my blades grow pinkish, before I use the (I think...) trademark move of a Gallade, a Psycho Cut.

"Good job Mark, all of those are good moves. Like in the games, we have a limited move set of four. Don't try to go for a fifth one. It won't be pretty if you do."

"Alright, I won't, sir." The bell rang as I go to regroup with Luke, who's in the middle of a fail tug of war with a Pichu.

"Alright class, listen up!" Everyone shuts up and stops doing what they were to look over at Mr. Farrell. "We have a new student joining us, and his name is Mark!" He looks over at me. "As is custom in Battle Class, all of the new Pokeumans must know their moves and will demonstrate them for the class! Mark, if you will." He nods at me and then at a new dummy. I nod, close my eyes, and appear behind it. Following quickly with my Teleport, I bring up a Psycho Cut to it's back. I Teleport to the dummy's front, and use Leaf Blade, then finish it off with a Night Slash, cutting it down from the waist. The older ones of the group, including Luke, nod thoughtfully as to what I did, apparently judging about how I'll fight in the future. The younger kids just played with the falling straw.

"I've learned a thing or two while messing around with a sword." I told Luke as I sat down next to him to watch some Pokeumans fight eachother. The Pichu that Luke was tugging of the war with earlier jumped up next to me and grinned at me.

"Hi! I'm Jacob, excuse me if I'm being rude, but what Pokemon are you?" He asks.

"I'm a Gallade." I answer.

"But, aren't Gallades green and white?"

"Not shiny ones. I'm a Shiny Gallade."

"So cool!" He jumps up and down a little, still seated. (It's possible, I just can't do it yet.)

"Jacob's seven, and he's somewhat a newbie here. He came in three weeks before you did. He says he's been playing Pokemon since he was three, and never played past the Ruby, Sapph., and Emerald games." Luke told me. He looks out over at the battle going on infront of us and trys to warn me about something. "Dude, look out!"

"Huh?" I look over just in time to get a facefull from a String Shot. "Gah!" I go down blind. Luke and Jacob laugh as I pull all of the webbing stuff off of me and look over at the field.

"Sorry!" A Caterpie calls out before getting out of the way of a Sand Attack. I look at Luke before getting up, grabbing him, firmly but gently, by the neck and shoving the wad of web into his face.

"N-!" He trys to cry out before getting muffled. Before I put him back down I receive a death stare from a well muzzled Eevee. After the String Shot thing, not much else happened. The bell rang and Luke and I had to go over to Gym, which was in Training Room 7.

"I'm warning you now, Mark. Mr. Larrow is kinda stern with the new people. I think he was a Marine Reserve or something before he turned."

"Huh, just like my 8th grade US History teacher, also a Mr. Larrow."(True as hell, I kinda based this dude off of him. Except Mr. Larrow was a lot less, "stern".) I told him and braced myself as I walked in. Almost instantly I knew that this was the same dude. Even as an Aggron, Mr. Larrow walked the same. Which is a lot to say, as he gained about 600 pounds and is a lot pointier.

"Good to see you've made it in less time than usual, Luke. Ah, I see you've brought fresh meat." [insert super scary grin here] "So, who're you?" He barked. "Mark Durnkinscoff sir! If I'm correct, you should already know me." I swear, his jaw almost smashed Luke, who ran under him to screw with a friend of his.

"Mark huh? Wanted to become a Marine?" I nodded and he slapped me in the back as gently as he could, but it still hurt like hell. "I'm suprised Mark! I didn't expect to see you again, probably until you joined up! It's good to see you."

"Same to you, Mr. Larrow. I didn't know you liked Pokemon, though."

"Eh, I've played the DS versions. Not hardcore gamer, though. More like a casual gamer." I nodded thoughtfully before looking around the Gym. I grinned when I spotted three lengths of rope dangling from the ceiling.

"Rope climbing! Sweet. If you were still human, sir, I'd challenge you to climb one." He chuckled.

"Go ahead and climb it if you want, I don't really care what the students do as long as they follow my rules. No fighting, and you have to do something productive." He told me before I raced over and grabbed the nearest rope. Hopping up and holding onto the rope was easy, getting up there is a little harder. No knots in this rope, so my feet don't have anything to hold onto. But I still climbed my way up there in less than three minutes. Luke came over to watch me slide down the rope before jumping off at ten feet to the ground.

"Dude, you got some serious rope burn." Luke said as I looked at my hands. I was about to say something, but shut up when my hands _glowed white_ for about a second before becoming completely healed up.

"...No comment."

"Don't Psychic Pokemon do something like that?"

"How the hell would I know?"

"You're Psychic."

"Shut up. I'm more of a Fighting type, anyway." The rest of this period was uneventful.

"Finally! I'm freakin hungry!" Luke said as the bell rang for lunch. We, as in I, jogged down to the Cafeteria to get our food. As we got in line, I saw Adolf sit down at the table we were at this morning with Samantha and start talking.

"They eat much?"

"Just breakfast and dinner."

"Oh." I finish getting food for us and walk over to the others. Adolf smiles at us and gets up.

"Being someone's butler now, aren't we?" He jokingly mocks me. A sudden beep shuts him up, and he looks in his notebook at what looks like a badge. "Oh, crap! I gotta go, I'll see you all later." He says before jogging out of the Cafeteria. I stare after him.

"Adolf's part of the PRT. That's Pokeuman Rescue Troop." Samantha explains as I look confused as hell. "More than likely someone in the PRT rescued you when you were about to be transported, were in a Pokextinction Base already, were in one of their merry ol' vans, or before the Pokextinctionists noticed you, right?"

"Well it was a female Blaziken and she went to New Jersey about a week later... Her name was Ruby."

"You came in here from a Transfer Base, right?"

"Yea."

"How long were you in there?"

"Awake or not?"

"Let's go with awake."

"Long enough to meet a Raichu named Paul and get Ruby's name before she left."

"Oh."

"I was officially in there for a week. Spent most of it sleeping. When I woke up, I was split in half, right down the middle." She nodded and we ate lunch, not too much conversation going on. As I got up for seconds, the bell rang.

"Time for Science Mark!" Luke said and jumped up on my shoulder. Samantha giggled and floated off as we(I) walked off to get to science class. "They're gonna split us up into groups for various sciences. I'm gonna be in Chemistry myself."

"Do we get to blow stuff up?"

"Yup."

"Sweet."

"Let's watch this city burn. From the skylights ontop of the world." Luke started singing a song by Hollywood Undead, which suprised me. I decided to join in.

"'Till there's nothing left of her. Let's watch this city burn the world~" One of the Pokeumans we walked next to grinned and sang Charlie Scene's part. Turns out, that Pokeuman was very familiar.

"Hey Mark, good to see ya again so soon." Paul said after finishing. I grinned like a maniac.

"Dude, where you going to?"

"Science and Tech."

"Same! Ms. Mobily?"

"Yup."

"Ditto."

"Where?"

"I ment, the same."

"Oh." We shut up as we walked into Ms. Mobily's class. I can tell you right now, I was kinda expecting a Gardevoir or Alakazam to be teaching the class. I was NOT expecting the teacher to be a Ditto.

"Hello Luke, who'd you bring with you?" She/He/It asked Luke.

"Two new students, appearently. This is Mark," He indicated me,"and Paul." Nod over to the Raichu. Ms. Mobily transformed into an Abra and nods.

"Alright, well you three can take a seat now. Today we're gonna start exploring the various sciences!" (now)She said.

"Mark, Paul, you can be over at my area, if you want. Paul, you ok with Chemistry?" A wave of the sideways paw was his answer.

"It's better than Physics, at least. I think of Physics as a sort of super Algebra or something.

"Ditto." Me and Luke said at the same time. Paul looks around again before punching me in the arm.

"Stop it with the 'ditto's, already." He growled. Me and Luke just laughed and turned to Ms. Mobily.

"So what will you three be working on for this assignment?"

"Chemistry." We all said at the same time. She laughed.

"You three just want to blow stuff up, right?"

"Me, I'm more interested in the explosive compounds, themselves. But blowing stuff up is cool, too." I told her.

"Larrow has told me about you at lunch. You wanted to become a bomb defuser, right?"

"Yea, for the Marines. Looks like my clone'll be doing that now, I guess.." Ms. Mobily looked at me sympathetically and smiled a little.

"Well you're here, that's something good! Here, I'll tell you what. If you want to, you can stop by after class and I'll let you work some more on, 'defusing', some explosive compounds I make, if it's alright with you." I grinned and nodded. "It's settled, you can stop by tomorrow after dinner if you want."

"Alright, thanks!" After she floated to the next table, Luke and Paul started snickering. "Shut up you two. I'm SURE she didn't mean it like that."

"Maybe, maybe not~" Luke sang out quietly, and got elbowed by me as a reply. Right as I did this, I get a massive headache, like a Curse nail was being driven into my head. As I clutch my head, my vison darkens a little and Luke looks up at me. Just as suddenly as it happens, it goes away. I shake my head and return to working on some chemicals.

"Dude...Your eyes were pitch black for a few seconds there..you ok?" Luke asks me. I nod in reply and keep working.

"And...done!" Paul said about ten minutes later. The next thing that happened was funny as hell. He pours a beaker of liquid into a heated one and a (literally) rave mushroom erupts out of it.

"Dude...how the hell did you do that?" I asked.

"...No idea." He groaned. Some more explosions went off, but it was mostly quiet.

The bell rang again, so me and Luke had to go down to History class. Luke pointed down to an elevator and we took it, going for the eighth floor down.


	7. Chapter 6

"So…" Luke said as we stepped off the elevator. I looked at the Eevee, who did the four legged version of a shrug and pointed down the hall with a paw. We walked down to room 801, and to the Jolteon that Luke said was Mr. Farfeild. Someone very cold opened the door, and I didn't expect it to be Samantha.

"Oh, hey Mark! I didn't know that you were in this class! I'm pretty sure Adolf did, though. He's usually in here, but since he had to go on a mission, he couldn't make it. I'll end up letting him copy down my notes, as usual." Samantha chirped and led me and Luke inside. Sitting on top of the Teacher's desk was, like Luke said, a Jolteon. He smiled at us, very warmly.

"Oh, hello there! I take it you're Mark, right?" He asked, and I nodded. "Good, you can just pick a seat anywhere, I don't have assigned seats." I smiled and sat in between Sam and Luke as the rest of the class shuffled in. Mr. Farfeild introduced me without making me get up and talk, which I'm grateful for, and then went into a mini lecture about what Ruby told me yesterday, but with way greater details. The entire time, I half listened to Mr. Farfeild, half goofed off with Samantha and Luke.

"Mark!" Mr. Farfeild called out, and I snapped from looking at Samantha and grinning a little to looking at the Jolteon who was teaching the class with a Poker Face.

"Yes sir?"

"As a quick review, who stayed behind while the other Pokemon went into an alternate dimension?" He said, and I was very glad I actually listened to Ruby yesterday.

"Mew." I said, and he nodded.

"Thank you for paying attention, even if it seemed like you didn't." He said, and I nodded again, before poking Luke. The rest of the class ensued with all of us goofing off, until one of the silent guys in the back decided to become an asshole and attack me, sending me flying and crashing into the wall across the room. He laughed, as I groaned and slowly got to my feet, anger coursing through me.

'Floatzel…Water Type, so I can take him down quickly with one or two well placed hits with a Leaf Blade.' I quickly thought to myself, as Mr. Farfeild growled.

"There will be no fighting in this classroom, Javier!" He shouted, but it fell onto deaf ears.

"Aqua Jet!" Javier called, shooting forward past all of the desks at a very fast speed. I prepared myself, and somehow time seemed to slow down, but I figured that it was a blessing in disguise. At the exact right time, I kicked out, scoring a direct hit to the Floatzel's snout and making a sharp crack sounding, along with a cry of pain. I then created a blade of grass and brought it down on his back, slicing into him a little and knocking him out instantly.

"…Mark?" Luke asked, slightly afraid. Not even breaking a sweat, I looked at him, the blade disappearing. I looked around the rest of the classroom, everybody silent. Then I looked at myself, instead of my normal white and blue hue, I was slightly grey, and slowly turning back to normal. I looked at Mr. Farfeild, before feeling totally drained of energy and I collapsed, while the Jolteon told a Psychic to go to the Headmistress's office and tell her that he needed two students put into the Medical Ward as soon as possible. Samantha floated over, and the last thing I felt was her cold hand holding my head and telling me that I'll be fine.

"Mark. Wake up. Come on, wake up….WAKE UP!" A voice said right next to me, then finally screamed, sending me bolting out of a bed and face first onto the ground. I groaned, slowly getting up as tan colored paws landed next to my left hand.

"What…The…Hell?" I grunted, getting back into bed and Luke followed, his ears twitching.

"Dude, you were out for two days. And guess what? We got a tournament today! Ms. Asula decided to do another one, even though we had one a day before you got here." Luke said, hopping up and down slightly. I slowly grinned to myself.

"A tournament, huh? I guess I'll be joining up!" I said, sliding out of bed and walking out the door slowly.

"…Dude. You just got out of the bloody Infirmary. You do NOT need to do this." Luke said, doing an epic jump and landing on my shoulder.

"Don't care. I want to. I'll do this because I want to. Where is it, exactly?" Luke sighed.

"It's in Training Room 6. I'll point out the way." I nodded, and followed his paw down several hallways and staircases, arriving at the door to the right room, which had a small desk put out in front of it.

"Are you here to watch? Or to compete?" A Weavile asked, looking at me.

"Compete. He's just here to try and talk me out of it." I answered, and signed the sheet he slid over to me.

"You can wait in the bleachers with the audience, until your name is called. Good luck, Mark." He said, after looking at my name. I nodded, walked in, and sat next to Samantha, who was floating about an inch off of the front row. She gave a creepy smile to me, causing me to shudder.

"Welcome to another Tournament! This one is special, because we've had a few new Pokeumans joining us recently, I've decided to give them a treat and let them either watch how we battle, or," I swear to God Asula looked straight at me "they can try out a few battles for themselves!"

**Author's note: It starts next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Scarredskull5: Update!**

I watched most of the battles like I was in a trance. The way the other Pokeumans battled just made me feel inferior to them, in the sense of fighting.

"Hey, I bet you'll do great!" Samantha said, freezing my arm where she shoved her elbow.

"Yea…" I muttered, rubbing my arm to try and get some feeling back into it. I thought I saw a mischievous grin when she looked away, but I could've been imagining it. A few minutes later, I heard my name being called, so I got up and walked to an end of the gym like everyone else before me did.

"Now, we have a new student by the name of Mark Durnkinscoff going up against Samantha Brimes!" The announcer said into the microphone, while Samantha floated over to me and shook my hand, this time not freezing it.

"Good luck, you'll need it." She grinned evilly, and went to her side of the Gym.

"….Begin!" The announcer said, and I instantly teleported out of the way of a shadow ball.

"Leaf Blade!" I suddenly shouted, popping up next to Samantha and slicing into her back with the blade of heavy grass that appeared in my hand, sending her reeling forward.

"Grr…." She growled, and suddenly the entire battlefield got really cold and snowy. "Let's see how you fight in my element…" Samantha's voice rang out from everywhere, while some hailstones flew down and started hitting me.

"She's using Hail!" Luke's voice, which sounded very far away, shouted out towards me. I grimaced as I remembered that the only Pokemon who were immune to the move's effects were Ice-types, and I was by no means an Ice Pokeuman. As my health was slowly drained by the pounding hail, I searched around for the elusive ghost.

"So, is this your strategy? Knock me out by using the weather?" I yelled out, trying to see through the hail and snow.

"Pretty much." Samantha's voice rang out from every direction, so I couldn't find her by listening.

"Ah, screw this." I said, and fired off random Psycho Cuts in every direction, and a hiss of pain coming from my left when I stood still told me I hit her.

"Asshat!" She yelled at me, and I sprinted at her as best as I could, everything suddenly getting slower again. This time, I looked at my hands as I closed in on her, and saw the color draining from them to become a dull grey. I mentally shrugged, before clawing Samantha's face with a Shadow Claw.

-Mark forgot the move Night Slash…Mark learned Shadow Claw!-

"Gnh…You win…" Samantha groaned, before collapsing into the snow and the snowstorm slowly fading away. As I stood there, panting, the grey on me turned to my normal colors before the snow completely let up, so nobody saw me…But not me at the same time.

"…And the winner is Mark!" The announcer shouted, earning applause towards me. I grinned weakly before slumping to my knees, holding my stomach.

"Damn that hurt…" I groaned, but waved away the two Pokeumans trying to help me to my feet. "I just need some rest." I told them, and a Chansey came over to give me an egg, which I bit into and instantly felt better.

"Keep it, you may need it again. Just don't use it during a battle." She told me, before using a Max Revive on Samantha.

"Good job, Mark. First time I've been beaten in a while." Samantha said, hugging me. "And this is for winning." She whispered, kissing my cheek and leaving frost, causing me to blush deeply.

"Um…" I mumbled, causing her to giggle.

"Hey, go tell Luke to say it's OK for him to tell you. After he does, you can decide if you still want to be just friends or to go a little higher." She said, dissolving and popping back up in the crowd on the other end of the gym.

"Hey, Luke." I said once I sat down next to him, watching the next qualifying match.

"Yo." He greeted.

"Samantha says it's OK for you to tell me. Whatever that means." I said, looking at the battling Pokeumans.

"Well, she has a really dark secret. Mark, she's supposed to be a guy." Luke said, causing me to stare at him in shock.

**A/N: Derp.**


End file.
